Vocabulary
by Kristen APA
Summary: Short Anna x Bates drabbles based on a set of vocabulary words from Tumblr. Originally written in October/November 2012, when S3 was airing.


**A/N**: I wrote these drabbles back in October/November 2012, when S3 was airing. They have been sitting on my old computer since, and I can't work them into anything else, so I'm going to post them as is. They are probably not all that great, but I'd figure I'd share them now as I am being slow with most of my other stuff at the moment. I originally was going for more of an ensemble piece here, so there's one Thomas and O'Brien conversation in there, but the rest are all A/B (the other ensemble ideas I had I ended up not filling the prompts; sorry the Thomas and O'Brien one is a little jarringly in there but I'd rather post all that I had done). These are from a list of prompts from Tumblr.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Downton Abbey._

* * *

**Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.**

They started down the path, a fair distance behind the others. She matched his pace, like she always did. His bad leg slowed down his gait a fraction, but he could still move fast when he wanted to. Luckily for her, he seemed to be as inclined to slower strolls as she was.

It was such a nice day, and as they walked to the village flower show, she couldn't help thinking that this is what courtship felt like. But words needed to be said that had not been spoken. She was walking so close to him that she almost bounced off of him a couple of times, and each time she longed for him to offer his arm to link with hers. But alas, no. She instead had to be content with clutching her purse.

"…but if there isn't, I hope they tell her there isn't. Nothing is harder to live with than false hope."

She stopped in her tracks. She was done playing games.

"I wish you'd just come out with it!"

* * *

**Grapholagnia - The urge to stare at obscene pictures.**

The hallboys were all giggling at something when Bates walked in the servants' hall. When they saw him, they shoved a magazine under the table and gave him an innocent look. He sat down at his customary seat and opened his book. It wasn't quite time for tea yet, so Anna would be awhile.

He was immersed in his book until he heard giggling again. Turning his head, he raised his eyebrow at them. At that moment, Thomas and William entered the room, bickering about something.

William stopped though when he approached the table. "What's that you got there?" The boys' stopped laughing but they couldn't answer nor hide the magazine when Thomas came around and snatched it from them.

"Well, well, what is this? I don't think that Mr. Carson will be quiet happy when he sees what you've been reading."

The boys clamored to beg Thomas not to tattle on them, chasing him to Carson's office. William raised his eyebrows at Bates. "Well I never."

Bates chuckled in reply, and returned to his book.

* * *

**Basorexia - An overwhelming desire to kiss.**

"Now, go to sleep and dream of a better man."

That was not what she wanted to hear. Why did he have to make this so frustrating? What had he done to make him think so poorly of himself?

Her emotions came tumbling out. "I can't… Because there isn't one."

Something unexpected happened. He took her hand in his. At first this touch was enough, but it compelled for more. Rubbing their thumbs across each other's fingers wasn't going to do. She looked to him and saw he agreed. She closed her eyes and leaned in…

…But the reverie was broken by someone bringing out the empty bottles. She panicked. They really shouldn't be doing this, as much as they want to. She turns her head, and while she doesn't see anyone, she knows what she must to. She looks back at him for just a second, seeing him stunned, and then decides she has to leave.

She did not dream of a better man that night, but she did have to fight back tears.

* * *

**Anagapesis - The feeling when one no longer loves someone they once did.**

As much as he hated Vera, he could not hate her completely. There was a part of him, many years ago, that had loved her once. That had loved her once enough to marry her. It had been a hasty and stupid decision, quite the opposite from his slow burning romance with Anna.

When he thought about the lie he told Anna on that cold night, that Vera reminded him of his vows, all he get think about was they really meant nothing now. Both of them were not the same people as the ones who had uttered them so long ago.

* * *

**Cagamosis - An unhappy marriage.**

"So you are telling me that you have been with other men?"

"What does it matter? You've been prancing off with that floozy, so I'd say we are even!"

He winced every time she said that word. "I'll have you know, Anna and I have not done anything—"

"Ha! Like I'd believe that!"

"Vera, please, I don't understand why you even want me here with you."

"Well, I can't have you with Miss Smith." She grinned evilly.

"In other words, you are willing to be miserable in order to make me miserable?"

"Precisely."

* * *

**Baisemain - A kiss on the hand.**

She knew that he wanted to wait until they were properly married before they were _together_. That wasn't too much of a problem, she realized, because it they had been together in that sense, she knew that that would be all she was thinking of day in and day out. Plus, she knew that this restraint was good in appeasing the ever watchful eyes of Mrs. Hughes and Carson. They both approved of their relationship, but she did not want to give them a reason for demanding her to leave service before she had to.

She always smiled when she thought of what that meant, when she'd leave service. When they'd be married and starting a family. Just the idea of that made her grin from ear to ear.

But for now, she'd have to content with stolen kisses and embraces in the courtyard. Once when it was raining and they couldn't go outside, he sneaked a kiss on her hand in the hallway. She'd be patient and bear anything, but she was still anxious for their new lives to begin.

* * *

**Concilliabule - A secret meeting of people who are hatching a plot.**

"Are you telling me that you are responsible for her—"

"Yes," O'Brien hissed through her teeth.

Thomas took a puff from his cigarette. "Well now, that explains your guilty behavior these last few weeks."

She glared at him.

"And really, I'm surprised. Why be bothered by it now?" His eyes narrowed.

"Because Vera Bates is about to bring scandal upon the house!"

Now he rolled his eyes. "That's your own fault and you know it. Why did you write her in the first place?"

"Don't you want to be His Lordship's valet?"

"Not particularly, not anymore."

"You're going to have to do something when the war ends."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." And with that he dropped his cigarette, snuffed it out with his boot, and returned inside.

* * *

**Quidnunc - One who always has to know what is going on.**

"Oh, yes? Well, judging by your expression, your business doesn't seem to be prospering."

Oh, Miss O'Brien knew fair and well what the business was. Anna knew that lady's maid was always trying to be at the right place in order to "accidentally" overhear private conversations, to pick up fodder for her schemes with good ol' Thomas, who now was smiling a knowing smile.

"The trick of business is mind your own," Anna replied, not caring about the level of sass in her voice. Perhaps maybe they should have waited to have this discussion until after dinner, but that still make not mean that it would be as intimate as they'd like with O'Brien always buzzing about.

Soon his lordship entered the room and his news soon pushed those thoughts aside for joyous moment.

* * *

**Capernoited - Slightly intoxicated or tipsy.**

It was tradition to drink a glass of wine ever year on New Year's Eve. It was only time of year that Anna drank alcohol, and she normally only sipped it a small portion for the toast. John had often wondered why, thinking perhaps it was because she knew that he chose not to drink.

New Year's Eve 1918, he finally asked her why.

"Well, I have a bit of a confession to make." She drew him closer to her, "I, er, don't take to wine very well."

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you saying a little goes a long way?"

She nodded. "I'll be a giggling mess all night if I drank a full glass."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?"

* * *

**Strikhedonia - The pleasure of being able to say "to hell with it".**

_"You'll have to control yourselves."__  
"Well, we've had enough practice."_

Anna opened the door to the bedroom, still amazed to see it decorated and lit with candles. Lady Mary and Jane had been the only ones to give them a wedding present, and some present it was.

She stood nervously, wondering what she should do. Sit? But where? On the bed? The chair? Should she get undressed, or wait for him?

She wished that Mr. Bates—no, John, she reminded herself—would hurry up, so that she wouldn't have to make any of these decisions. Luckily it was granted, and the door knob turned.

He peeked his head in at first, checking to make sure, as Lady Mary had warned them, that he had the right room. But before he got a good look, he was being pulled in by his tie.

* * *

**Gargalesthesia - The sensation caused by tickling.**

"Stop that, that's tickles!" she giggled, as his fingertips grazed her bare waist.

That however, made him tickle her more, with sly grin on his face.

"I'm going to wake up the whole house!" she managed to get out in between laughs. "Mr. Bates!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Only if you call me by my Christian name." His fingers danced on her skin.

"John, stop!" she exclaimed, swatting him.

He did as she asked and then said, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

* * *

**Apodyopis - The act of mentally undressing someone.**

Dressing and undressing was part of her job description. It's just that it was typically Lady Mary or her sisters who she was taking in and out of clothing.

But after last night, her mind was replaying the events of undressing her new husband. She was hoping that she could secure the guestroom again for tonight, because every time she saw him, she was thinking about undoing those buttons on his waistcoat.

* * *

**Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.**

He could feel her gaze upon him, boring a hole. He coughed lightly, hoping that maybe she'd realize what she was doing. They had agreed upon not telling anyone of their marriage until a few days after Miss Swire's funeral. But by the looks of things, they would have to make the announcement by Tuesday morning because they wouldn't be able to wait any longer.

* * *

**Wanweird - An unhappy fate.**

Mary had to pull her out of the car. And suddenly she was upstairs. She didn't even remember entering the house. And then something odd was happening: Mary was undressing her and putting her in her nightgown, the opposite of their nightly ritual.

"Anna. Anna." Mary was shaking her. She snapped back into reality. "Do you think you'll want something to eat?"

Anna just shook her head and sunk down on her bed.

Mary knelt down, putting one hand on Anna's shoulder, and the other grasped one of her hands. "I am so, so terribly sorry. Papa and Murray will do all that they can, I promise."

"He-he told me to prepare for the worst, but I… I didn't." She broke out into sobs.

Mary was not normally one to show affection, but she was compelled to in order to support her best friend and confidant. So she embraced her, allowing the blonde maid to weep freely into her shoulder, knowing that no words could comfort her now.

* * *

**Tarantism - The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing.**

The servants' ball was back on, and various odd couples spun around the hall. But for Anna Bates, there would be no dancing for her tonight. She heaved a sigh, not even wanting to be downstairs at the moment. He told her to live her life, and she had promised, which is why she was down here. But she did not change into any finery that evening, instead just opting for her afternoon maid uniform and adorning it with the pin Lady Mary gave her for Christmas.

This was only the second servants' ball they had hosted since the end of the war. And all the men she'd typically dance with were not there. William was gone, Mr. Branson was in Ireland with Lady Sybil, and John, well… He didn't like dancing as it was on account of his bad leg anyway. As valet he was supposed to dance the first dance with her ladyship, but they passed on that tradition starting with the ball in 1913 and never attempted. Anna had managed to convince him to sway with her last year, and she think he only obliged because it was an excuse to hold her while everyone was looking. And that as a good enough excuse for her.

_Next year_, she thought, _next year_ _he'll be here, I'll make sure of it_.

* * *

**Ayurnamat - The philosophy that there is no point in worrying about events that cannot be changed.**

Even though he partly agreed with Anna that he wished Vera was rotting in Hell—an equal trade for all the hell she put him and Anna though—he knew that would not change anything. Not to mention, he wasn't even sure there was a Hell. Regardless, what was done was done. And hopefully soon, the ghost of Vera would be gone.

* * *

**Brontide - The low rumbling of distant thunder.**

She knew that it was no use trying to sleep, but still she dragged herself into bed. The night's events were too painful for rest now, but they still had to chug along tomorrow. She thought about writing a letter, but she'd be seeing him soon—what a relief—so that was pointless.

It was times like this she missed having a roommate. Oh heavens, Gwen, someone was going to need to write Gwen…

She heard thunder in off in the distance. The rain would reflect the house's occupants' feelings quite well. She realized what she really wanted at the moment was her husband to hold her while she cried, but that wasn't going to happen, at least not tonight.

She wondered if Mr. Murray was still coming in the morning. Would it be alright for her to fight for her happiness in a time of grief?

She told herself Lady Sybil would not mind. But that didn't comfort her.

* * *

**Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someone's lips.**

"Thank God! And you!"

Her eyes traveled from his eyes to his lips, realizing that she can finally kiss them, after not being allowed to for a year and a half. And oh how she missed them.

And apparently he had missed hers. Perhaps it was improper to kiss out in the middle of the street, but there was no one to stop them.

In this moment, there was no one to stop their happiness.

* * *

**Petrichor - The smell of dry rain on the ground.**

It had rained a bit that morning, so they dodged a few puddles here and there. And sometimes she ended up not avoiding them, because she was blissfully unaware of them.

The autumn air was crisp, but not freezing. He didn't even need feel the need for an overcoat. He knew that they'd take a longer walk than necessary, but he knew he'd be all right.

Most couples walk with their arms linked, like how Lord and Lady Grantham did on their strolls across the grounds. But John and Anna Bates walked hand in hand. It somehow created equally shared experience as they went to explore which of the buildings was to become their first home together.

* * *

**Sphallolalia - Flirtatious talk that leads no where.**

Watching Jimmy and Ivy was beginning to annoy him as much had it had annoyed him to watch Thomas lead Daisy on all those years ago. It was because Jimmy was trying to prove that he was _not_ like Thomas. Bates had occasionally intervened back then in an effort to protect William, but alas he had not really bonded with any of the new staff since his return.

"It's a bit of a mess," Anna had told him. "Daisy fancies Alfred, but he fancies Ivy, and she likes Jimmy. And they all make no secret about it."

But what good was it if they were all going to run circles around each other? Well, maybe they will learn, as he finally did.

* * *

**Lalochezia - The use of abusive language to relieve stress or ease pain.**

"Dammit!" He gritted his teeth and held his throbbing thumb.

"What's wrong?" she said, dashing into the room.

"Hit my thumb with the hammer."

"Let me see," she took his hand in hers. She brought it to her face, examining his thumb. Then she gently kissed it. "I'll go get some ice." She smiled and headed to the icebox in their small kitchen.

He smiled after her, but then sighed looking at the uncompleted bookshelf.

* * *

**Malapert - Clever in manners of speech.**

"What did you call me earlier? An orator?"

Anna giggled, as he pressed his lips against her ear.

"Mr. Bates, you are distracting me!" She was busy trying to unpack his mother's dishes into their new china cabinet. "You do have a way with words, though, in many forms, considering how you managed to shock Miss O'Brien."

He sighed. "I will tell you when I know it worked. But for now…" He looped his long arms around her waist and she leaned back against him.

"Right now I need to finish this," she said, but her voice was already beginning to betray her thoughts of giving in.

"Well perhaps after that… we can check to make sure that the bedroom is all in order."

"I believe we've done that already. I think we've checked it a number of times it fact," she teased.

"Yes, well, I have a feeling that it's soon to be out of order again."

The rumble of his voice was too much. She turned to face him now, her lips crushing against his.

They'd unpack the rest of the china later.

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully my writing back then wasn't too bad. I've improved a smidge in the last couple of years though maybe lol. Thanks for reading!


End file.
